Problem: Omar has rowed his boat for a total of $50$ miles since he started rowing daily. He has been rowing $5$ miles each day. For how many days has Omar been rowing?
Answer: The number of days that Omar has been rowing is the total number of miles rowed divided by the number of miles rowed each day. $50\text{ miles} \div 5\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days rowing}$ $50\text{ miles} \div 5\text{ miles per day} = 10\text{ days}$